Our Love is Like the Wind
by JaneRewritten
Summary: Ichigo is having a hard time without Rukia, though he tries not to let it show. Finally he gets what he's been waiting for. Oneshot.


_A/N: This is my first FanFic :) Im so excited. I hope yall have fun reading. Btw it takes place about episode 350ish. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Microsoft, or A walk to remember.

* * *

><p><em>I was worried. I know she said she was fine, but I feel like she was just saying that so I won't be involved.<em> Chad and I were just walking down the street, away from Xcution. Me to my house and Chad, well, probably back to his house. _He keeps saying not to worry about her, but how can I not? It doesn't matter at this moment anyway. I can't do a damn thing about it. Somehow, someway, I have to master this Fullbring power as fast as I can, so I can finally protect my friends again._

_It just dawned on me. Chad was still walking with me. Shouldn't he have turned by now? Shouldn't he be going home?_ We just kept walking, still in silence. _I'm not going to ask him. I'm not going to call him out for it._ Eventually, we reach my house. As I walk in, Chad just follows me._ I guess it's a good thing my family's use to him. _

"Hey, brother!" Yuzu screams as she runs from the kitchen.

"Oh, Chad's here too! Are you staying for dinner? We'd be honored if you could stay. "

"Thanks." _Guess Chad's staying for dinner, then._

"Great!" Yuzu smiles brightly. "Oh hey brother, Miss Unagiya just called. She said that when you want to come back, your job is available for you. Brother, why did you quit?" She asked me, confusion written on her face.

"I didn't quit. I just asked her if I could take a break. We have a project going on at school that I need to focus on. I don't have the energy to keep up with it and do her crazy jobs at the same time" I lied convincingly. I look at Chad, telling him with my eyes to go along with it.

I hear the door slam shut. _It's probably just Karin getting back from soccer practice._ I hear voices. _Who is she talking to?_ As I turn around, she shuts her mouth looking like she just got caught with something she probably shouldn't be doing. _What?_ There's no one there. _Who was she talking to?_ _Her eyes seem brighter. Happier. Like she's seen a long lost friend or something. _I feel Chad tense besides me.

"Okay, what's with everybody?" I yell sarcastically. As I look around, Karin still looks guilty. Chad, like he's seen a ghost, which for him shouldn't be a big deal because he still sees them every day. Yuzu, she looks like she trying to hold in joy that's about to burst. _It's weird. Chad's eyes seem to keep wandering over to the spot next to Karin, as well as Karin keeps trying to sneak looks beside her. _

No answer.

"Fine. I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." I walk away, not even going to bother trying to interrupt everybody's silence. _It's been a rough day at Xcution and I just don't want to deal with anything right now._ Chad follows me upstairs to my room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see when he walks in. He stands there for a second, his eyes following something in the air. He finally closes the door. I look away pretending not to notice anything. I start to sit down at my desk, while turning on my laptop. Even with the hum of the laptop, it's quiet. And it stays that way for awhile.

"It doesn't matter," Chad whispers.

I looked down from the computer.

"I can't do anything."He mumbles.

"Yes, you can. You sure can do a hell of a lot more than I can, at the moment." I whisper back.

"Only you can."

_What?_

"I've tried. We all have."

I turn away from the desk and look at Chad. He's sitting on my bed. His shoulders slumped and he's staring at his hands. His eyes are down, staring at his feet. He looks defeated.

"Chad. What are you-"

"It's been this way since you left. We all know he's lying. He tries to act like everything is all right, but we know it's not. We know him. He's not the same. It's been two years and he still can't always look us in the eyes." He starts taking in shuddering breaths. He's having a hard time talking. _Chad's never been very emotional._ For me to see and hear him like this, it leaves me shocked and frozen.

"Once, he stayed at my house. We were working on a project for school, and we were up all night trying to finish it. When we finally gave up and turned in for the night, I couldn't sleep. I laid there, just thinking. That's when I heard him. He started mumbling in his sleep. Talking about how the rain had come back and how he wished for it to stop. He started wishing for his ice princess. His white moon. He just wanted you back."

I gasped. _Chad was talking about- No. Chad was talking to her. The girl that kept him up every night. The girl that evaded his dreams. The girl that he fought so hard to protect. The girl he couldn't bear to lose, but had lost her anyway. And here she was so close to his grasp and he couldn't reach her. He couldn't see her. He couldn't hear her. It hit him, the wave that he fought so hard to ignore. The wanting to have her beside him again. The need to feel her by his side._

_I was lost. _I could feel my emotion pulling me back down._ No, not again. _

I finally unfroze. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I closed it again and tried to clear my throat. Not much good that did.

"Chad." It was barely audible, but luckily Chad seemed to have heard me.

"Ichigo."

"Is she?" I could feel my hands shaking.

"Yes."

"Where?"

He stood up, walked beside my bed and put his hands in the air. He gently lowered them in an odd position. It took a minute but I finally realized he must have his hands on her shoulders. I stood up and walked up to him, making sure I stayed a good distance away. I didn't want to step on her. _Even if I couldn't see her, she probably wouldn't hesitate in kicking my ass. _

Chad moved his hands and walked to my door. Right before he opened it, he turned and looked at me. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. He gave a weak smile and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Rukia." I felt a weight lift from my shoulders as I said her name.

It felt like I should be happier, but I wasn't. It didn't do much good to think she was there, it wasn't like I could hear her talk back or see her if she moved. My eyes fell to my feet. I knew I probably looked a little red and embarrassed. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm talking to myself, to air. Supposedly, there was a person. _I couldn't do this. What if she really isn't here?_ I sighed. I could feel my face fall. I turned and sat back down at my desk, swirled my chair back over to the bed, and stared at the spot I was just standing at. _ This is crazy! It doesn't even matter if she was here. It won't change anything._

My heart stopped as I heard the click of my mouse pad. I turned back to my computer to see Microsoft Word on my screen. The keyboard keys start tapping as if she was really typing. The smile finally returned to my face.

'Ichigo'

"Rukia. Are you really there?"

'Yes'

"Where are you, midget?"

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?'

I just stared at the screen, smiling like a complete idiot. _My Rukia was back._

"Well, answer my question."

'…next to you, stupid.'

"Well yes. Thank you, Captain Obvious. Wanna narrow it down for me?"

'To your left'

"Thank you." I looked to my left_. I was idiotic enough to think I was actually going to see her standing there next to me. My hope soon crashed again._ I turned back when I heard tapping again.

'Stop looking so upset. What's gotten into you?'

"Sorry." I muttered.

'Don't be. It's not your fault. It is ours. This whole mess is our fault.

"What do you mean?"

'If it weren't for Aizen, you wouldn't have-'

"Stop! Rukia it is not ya'lls fault."

'Then it's just mine. If I hadn't gone through your windo-'

"Again, stop! Don't you dare try and blame yourself, Rukia. If anything, you help me. And I sure as hell will NOT let you blame yourself!" _I need to come down before I end up screaming at the top of my lungs. I just can't believe she is blaming herself. Everything she's done has made me who I am today._

I was still seething when I felt something. It was light, but I still felt it. I think she just touched my shoulder. I froze again. _How is it possible? Does that mean my powers are coming back? I can feel her! Does that mean I'll be able to hear and see her again? I guess this Fullbring power is actually working. I'm gaining my spiritual powers back! This means I'm going to have to work harder and become a substitute soul reaper as fast as I can. _I move my right hand and slowly place it over her hand. I can feel the heat coming off her hand. _She really is here._ I give her hand a gentle squeeze and over to where I presume she's standing. I think I'm looking straight at her. _Let's hope she didn't grow any taller while she's been gone. For all I know, she might not be a midget anymore._ It doesn't really matter that I may not be looking at her, because as soon as I looked in her direction, she intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Please."

At that moment, I didn't know if I was saying please to. _Maybe it was a 'please, do not blame yourself' or maybe a 'please, stay with me even if I can't see you'. _I feel her other hand move to the side of my face. I definitely knew where her eyes were now. I removed my hand from hers, moved it to her cheek. _I figured it out now, it was a 'please god, let this be her face'._ I closed my eyes to envision her better. It was hard to see her when staring at a wall. I opened them briefly for a second and basically did a double take. There she was. Well not all of her, but I could see her form. My eyes were so big, trying to take in all of her appearance. _She was the same but she was different. Short hair and white gloves. Was that a lieutenant's badge? _

I moved my left hand placed it on the small of her back and pull her into me. When her lips met mine, my heart started racing like a hummingbird's wings. We stayed there in complete bliss for awhile. But all too soon, I had to let her go.

"As much as I don't want to, I'm letting you go. You're probably here for a reason and most likely a bad one at that. Therefore, I must let you do what you came here for. But Rukia, come back to me again. "

Her lips pressed against mine again. She spoke, though I couldn't hear anything, I felt her say: _I promise, my Strawberry._

_Goodbye, Midget._

And just like that she was gone.

"_I'll always miss her. _

_But our love is like the wind. _

_I can't see it, _

_but I can feel it."_

– A Walk to Remember


End file.
